


The Ring Box

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, my friend told me its not fluffy but, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt “Is that a ring box in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Box

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr I changed my url. It's http://alecbluewood.tumblr.com/

Magnus pushed Alec against the wall of the living room, kissing him hard. Alec hit the wall groaning into Magnus’s mouth and slid his fingers into Magnus’s hair, tugging at them. He momentarily forgot why they were there in the first place. His head felt light, his skin tingling with the ghost of Magnus’s touch. The warlock had slid his hands under his shirt and was running them across his skin going lower, lower, lower. Their tongues battled for dominance until Alec broke the kiss and turned his head to the side exposing his neck to his boyfriend. Magnus bit at the skin lightly, sucking a little before grinding up to his Nephilim, earning a gasp from him.

‘Magnus,’ Alec groaned. He could feel himself getting hard. Magnus grinned and purred in Alec’s ear, ‘Is that a ring box in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?’

Alec blinked in confusion which turned into suspicion and then to panic. No, Magnus couldn’t possibly know what Alec was planning for today but then he saw Magnus’s teasing smile and he relaxed. He had been replaying this moment for days, finding the perfect moment to ask him the question. It couldn’t possibly be when they were dressing up for the dinner, Alec was too nervous to say anything during the dinner besides he would not ask it infront of strangers, he could not bring himself to share this moment with anyone but his boyfriend. But now when they were alone in their apartment and the way Magnus was smiling at Alec making him realize just why Magnus was the one for Alec, had always been for him, he knew the time was right.

Magnus sensed the tension in Alec’s body and stepped back.

‘Is something wrong?’ He asked looking at Alec worriedly. 

‘N-No,’ Alec said hating his unsteady voice. ‘I just- I actually have a ring box in my pocket.’

Magnus’s eyes widened. ‘Alexandar…’

‘Magnus,’ Alec said. He knew what to say, knew it so well it seemed like he had been waiting all his life to say the words. He had spend days wondering if his throat would close up if he started talking, or he would shake his head changing the subject and other crazy scenarios his mind made up but it wasn’t like that. He was at ease, feeling like he had known Magnus forever and they belonged together and his speech was a gesture to show how much Magnus meant to him.

He took a deep breath. ‘I love you and I know how much you love me. I love you so much that sometimes I’m afraid it’s going to be too much for me but I don’t care because I’ll know you’ll always be there to catch me when I fall and support me when everything is just too much to handle and love me all the same. I meant it when I said I want you, not the world and I’ll always mean it. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life and I don’t regret meeting you, I don’t regret falling for you, I don’t regret loving you but I think I will regret if I don’t seal our names like we’ve sealed our souls together. Magnus Bane,’ Alec got down on one knee, pulling out the box feeling his cheeks heating up but he didn’t care, this was so perfect he was dizzy with the ecstasy of it. ‘Will you marry me?’ He looked up into those peculiar gold-green eyes that were his world.

Magnus’s lips were parted in surprise. Alec was afraid for a moment, afraid that he’d made a mistake and there was probably a reason Magnus never married, maybe this was a bad idea after all and-

‘Yes,’ Magnus breathed, kneeling down infront of Alec and cupping his face prepping small kisses wherever he could reach whispering, ‘Yes yes. God yes Alec, yes.’ Their mouths connected and ignited a fire. Alec felt it on his lips, on his cheeks where Magnus’s hands were still holding him. It was magic, he realized, Magnus’s emotions were running wild, engulfing them both.

Alec broke away from the kiss, grinning like an idiot. He placed the ring carefully on Magnus’s finger. It was a Lightwood ring, except it was made of gold with little diamonds on it.

Alec realized his cheeks were wet with tears and so were Magnus’s and he laughed, feeling happy. He was so happy. He pecked Magnus’s lips once, twice, three times while pulling him up with him so they were both standing.

‘Is this why you went to Idris?’ Magnus asked him, eyeing his ring in awe.

‘Yeah.’

‘It’s beautiful Alexandar. You’re beautiful.’ Magnus said in a hushed tone before kissing him again.

Alexander would definitely not break his heart.


End file.
